Razio's Journey
by Neo Xain
Summary: Follow the story of Razio, a middleaged elvaan with a past in the Temple Knights, as he adapts to his new life as an adventurer. Based on real events during my time playing FFXI. Ch.7 added
1. Ch1 A Grand Union

** Author's notes: I would like to point out that this isn't an epic adventure. This is a tribute to what I did in FFXI so Razio is your average adventurer. It is also a challenge for me because I'm going to have all the chapters, except for the first one, allude to what I did in the game. Since I can't post these notes every chapter I will create an appendix chapter, if that's allowed, to list them all. As for this chapter, it is nothing but back story for character sake. The only characters that are real, aside from me, are the characters of Kyri and Nazak, I know them in real life and we played together in the game. **

Razio's Journey

Chapter 1: A Grand Union

I had longed to see the port of Bastok. A new life called to me there, a life as an adventurer. Of course my long time companions, Nazak and Kyri, gave me a that gentle nudge I needed to leave my homeland of San d'Oria and join them in Bastok. Yes, these two have always made clear to me the path that I cannot see. I remember well the day I met them, how could one ever forget such an introduction.

It was 7 years ago at the Lion Springs tavern in San d'Oria. It was quite a busy day and the tavern's air was filled with much story and laughter. I sat at a table by the tavern's stage, which was empty at that time. I was contemplating on whether or not I should propose to my beloved Fiona. My love for her was great and so was her's to me but I had only known her for a month. I thought it would seem too rash to even bring up the matter. This thought did not last long, for my concentration was broken when a dead silence filled the room. I raised my head and looked towards the door and I saw that two Humes, a red-bearded man and a young woman with short brown hair, had entered the Lion Springs tavern. By their clothing and possessions they seemed to be merchants. However, before entering they must have known they were unwanted, their faces showed a strong sense of strength as they ignored the stares and whispers. I on the other hand, have no ill will towards other races so I lowered my head and continued to stare into my drink, thinking about my dilemma. I believed this caught their eye and with out my knowing they stood by my table. I may have not even noticed them until I heard a woman say, "may we sit here." I looked up and saw the two Humes standing across the table.

"Sure, please sit," I said to them politely, knowing that sitting anywhere else may have been suicide. They sat down looked at me for a moment until the bearded man, who at this range looked about as old as me, gave a big yawn an stretched out his arms.

"Well it's good to see at least someone has some good in him," the man said in a purposely loud voice while smiling, "its the best I've been treated all day!" Some of the Elvaan in the room stood up from their table and looked at him with much hatred. I had a feeling that this would have turned into a problem so a rose from my chair.

"Back to your seats! They mean no harm, they are with me," I said to tavern. They looked at me with much anger and then sat back down. As I sat down I noticed that the young woman look very intrigued.

"I thank you for that but I cant help but wonder…who are you to have such authority," the woman asked. Judging by the look in her eye I could tell they she wanted an answer. Seeing no harm in it, I told her.

"I am a Temple Knight. They know better than to defy my orders. However…", I said in a lower voice, while I began to look towards her older friend, "you would best be careful while your in San d'Oria, not every guard will protect a Hume…and some Elvaan aren't as dignified as you might think." I had motioned to and Elvaan woman across the room who seemed intent to pierce the man with her gaze. The bearded man let out a silent chuckle at the sight and the young woman sighed.

"Well maybe now is the best time to introduce ourselves. My name is Kyri and this is my partner Nazak. We're merchants from Bastok," she had stopped and put a kind smile on her face and asked, "and if I might ask Sir Knight, what is your name."

"My name is Razio. I must say you seem a bit to young to be a merchant. Also, this man you are with, is he your caretaker," I asked Kyri. She had seem to take offense to that.

"What! All because I'm young, I don't have the skill, strength, or will to be a merchant! Well I'll tell you that I-," as she began to get out of her seat in an attempt to deliver a speech but Nazak yanked her back down by her hair. She let out a quick yelp of pain and began rubbing her head. While strange to see, it put a small smile on my face.

Nazak let out a hardy laugh and looked at Kyri with large smile, "She always gets excited when someone underestimates her. She needs an wise 34 year old guy like me to keep her in line." Kyri laughed at his remark an turned way from him. Nazak then stroked his beard and said, "well she does have a reason to be proud. She devised a plan to mine ore in Bastok, then sell it here. Then while we're here we cut down wood, bring to Bastok and sell it there. That's some plan coming from a 19 year old girl. From what she told me, no one wanted to help her because of that. So since my business wasn't going so well, I had nothing to lose. Its been a year so far and at least were still alive at least." He laughed and took a flask from his bag and took a swig of it. I was quite intrigued by these two that I had forgotten about my previous thoughts. Nazak then put back his flask and asked, "so what brings you to _kind_ place today."

It then came back to me, the question that had plagued my mind. I quietly muttered, "nothing," as lifted up my drink, took a sip and stared into it. I felt that Kyri had turned to me and began to probe my thoughts.

"Listen if we were disturbing you, you should have said something. But its been my experience that if something is bothering you, let someone else view it and note what they see," Kyri said soft voice. I closed my eyes and thought about her suggestion. These were total strangers and from another land. At first I saw no reason to tell them anything but Kyri words continued to ring in my head. Still debating I stood silent. Kyri, seeing no response, rose from her chair and said, "well we rested enough…come on Naz." As Nazak stood up I rose as well.

"No, please sit. You have not disturbed me at all. I'll tell you my dilemma…I owe you that much for offending you," I apologized to Kyri as she smiled and sat back down. I ordered them drinks, Nazak beamed a smile. I took a deep breath told them about Fiona and wanting to ask her for her hand in marriage. As I explained my plight to them I noticed that they were taken back by me being unmarried. For being as old as Nazak, and a knight, one would assume I would be happily married by now. Alas, I was too focused on becoming a knight that I paid no attention to anything else. That is, until I had set eyes on my beloved Fiona.

Kyri sat back in her chair and became submerged in thought. After a few minuets of silence she look into my eyes and said, " just ask her. If you believe that you two were meant for each other then nothing should go wrong. Besides its not likes she's my age, right…right?" I nearly choked on my drink when she said that to me.

"No! I have more respect than that, She's 32.," I let out a sigh and expressed my thought on the matter, "you would think that think with all my training as a knight I would be able to ask a simple question." Nazak took a large swig from his drink and slammed his cup down to get my attention.

"Love is stronger than any enemy you will ever encounter. It can either kill a man or make him stronger," I looked at him strangely for a moment then he continued, "but hey…don't listen to me, I try to stay far away from love as if it were a sickness." I stood silent, his words, while strange to hear from a man like him, had shook me deeply. I had understood that if I didn't put aside my concerns, I would never be truly happy with Fiona. I would always have some doubt when I'm with her. I slowly stood up from my chair and began walking towards the door. Concerned, the two gave chase and followed me out the door.

Kyri ran in front of me and asked, "I'm sorry we did not mean to pry in to your life-"

"Don't be sorry, I am glad you interfered. You have given me a great power…and now I plan on using it. I thank you both…I will be forever indebted to you.," I said joyously. Kyri quickly step aside and smiled as I made way to my future wife.

After a month of planing, Fiona and I were married. I do not think I will ever be able to repay Kyri and Nazak for their help. However, they could not prepare me for what happened 7 years later.

I had left the Temple Knights after we got married. Kyri and Nazak got me into the their merchant business and Fiona continued working at her medicine herb shop. I felt that it would be this way for the rest of my life. Over the years, the number of orcs in Ronfaure had been growing. This made it more dangerous to venture in to forest. Even with that against her, Fiona continued to collect herbs from Ronfaure. I strongly pleaded with her to stop this, but she could not let down those who needed her medicines. So I let her continue, who am I to stop a noble goal such as that. For her safety, I always went with her to protect her from harm but it still was not enough to ease my concern. On those days, I would pray to Altana to ensure that nothing goes wrong. However, on that one day, while I was buying food, I gotten word that the watchtower overlooking west Ronfaure had witnessed an orc attack on a lone Elvaan female. The orcs had killed her but the Royal Knights were able to save her body from being taken away by the orcs. At that moment I felt like I had swallowed a stone whole. This feeling rolled around in my stomach as I ran with great haste home to see my beloved.

However, as I walked through the door I found a Temple Knight awaiting me instead of my Fiona. Those damn orcs took her away from me. I couldn't understand then and I still cant understand now, as I held her ravaged body in my arms that day, I could only wonder why. This question froze my emotion, I couldn't cry, morn, or yell out in pain, all I could do was wonder. It was by chance Kyri and Nazak would visit me two weeks later. After that day when I met them, we became close friends. For years we kept in constant contact with each other but in the months before Fiona death, I had not seen or heard from them at all. Their visit would explain just that.


	2. Ch2 Decisions

Chapter 2

Decisions

After I buried Fiona and returned home, I had not the will to leave. Each day I would sit in the chair that faced Fiona's body mirror. I would remember the times she would look into it before she left to her shop, making sure she was ready. I would gaze at her from this chair and become taken away by her beauty. These memories would give me the illusion that my beloved was still here, still doing what she loved, still in my arms. I had lost all sense time. Before I knew it, two weeks had passed since Fiona's death. I was still sitting in that chair until I was pulled away from my waking dream.

There was a pounding at my door. I believed that it was another mourner and it had seemed that they had lost their patience. Not wanting to see anyone that morning, I ignored the pounding and proceeded up the stairs to escape the noise. However, I had stopped midway when a familiar voice called through the door, "hey Razio are you in there?" It was Nazak. As I turned around I saw Kyri was peering through the window. She noticed me on the staircase and gave a small wave before joining Nazak at the door. Knowing they had no idea of my grief, after not hearing from him and Kyri for months, I had not attempted to tell them of Fiona's death, I decided to let them in.

As they entered, I noticed that they were dressed differently than usual. Instead of their usual robes, they were wearing crude bronze armor with swords at their hip. Seeing the puzzled look on my face, Kyri began her explanation, "it has been a while hasn't it. We decided to become adventures." Still puzzled I closed the door and asked why. Kyri took a moment plan out her speech before she spoke, "well as you might have noticed, the past few years it has been harder to sell our goods," I nodded in agreement as she continued, "we found out that this is because adventurers are starting to sell goods on the side. They are able to mine huge amounts of ore from the Palborough mine, while were stuck with what ever we can find in

Zer-."

Nazak cut her off and said, "to make a long story short, the merchant business was going bad so we became adventures to continue making Gil. We didn't tell you because we were busy preparing for this." So they had finally succumbed to the allure of the life of an adventurer. I was expecting this from Kyri who was 26 and still youthful, but to see Nazak, now like me, 41, go along with this showed me that either he is very confident old man or Kyri is more convincing than I thought.

Nazak, seeing that Kyri was a little angered by his interruption, changed the subject, "well enough about us, how are you and Fiona doing? Speaking of, where is she? Is she at her shop?" As usual, Nazak brought back my pain.

I slowly clenched my fists and said, " Fiona…is dead." Kyri gasped as her eyes began to tear while Nazak's usual smile left his face as he grimaced and looked at the floor. Painfully, I continued, "she went into Ronfaune without me and an orc killed her." Suddenly, the emotions that were lost to me when I held my Fiona to my chest on that day had found me. I punched the wall and yelled, "she knew it was dangerous! Why did she leave with out me? I should have been there! I should have protected her!" Tears began to run down my face as I cried out her name. I began breathing hard, these emotions were overwhelming me. I was mad at myself for not being at her side that day. I wanted go into Ronfaune and kill every last orc I could find. The pain I felt for Fiona's death grew to a level that I had never felt before. Seeing my pain Nazak walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder to console me. Not being myself, I struck Nazak away from me. Kyri's face turned from sadness to anger as she walked up to me and smacked me across the face. This gave her my full attention, she had not acted this way before. She had always been very calm and caring. Now, the anger that was on her face would frighten any man or beast. I looked to Nazak and saw what I had done, I could tell that he was holding himself back. He may kid around a lot but he is not to be taken lightly. I lowered my head and said, "I am sorry. When Fiona died, I couldn't even express my love to her…all I could do was question her. I can never forgive myself for that and for what I have done to you. So please leave." I walked to my usual chair in across from the mirror and looked at it.

Kyri, not satisfied with that, continued to look sternly at me and gave me an offer, "I wasn't going to ask you because of your loyalty to San d'Oria but I want you to join us. Come to Bastok and become an adventurer." I gave Kyri no response. She came close to me and said boldly, "you have nothing here! Your not a knight, your wife is dead, and soon you'll lose this house. On top of that you'll lose us…we helped you before and we're doing it now. You may say no now, but when you change your mind, you know how to contact us. Until then, goodbye Razio." Kyri turned quickly, placed something on the table, and left the house, followed by an still angered Nazak.

Now I was left with myself. I looked in the mirror and tried to see Fiona but I was not able to. Instead I saw was an old Elvaan man with long hair just like mine but it was white. He seemed to have not aged well for his body looked very frail. He was sitting still with his eyes closed and his hands on the chair's armrests'. I felt sorry for him, most likely his old bones rendered him unable to move. I wanted to go up to him, to speak with him, but I was in able to rise from my seat. As much as I tried, I could not move an inch. Then it occurred to me that I was still looking into the mirror. The old man was me! Had I let time slip by me that badly!

I woke with a fright as shot up from the chair and looked around. It had turned out that I must have been so drained of energy from my outburst, that I had fallen asleep in the chair. However, I wasn't convinced of that and looked to the table to see if their visit wasn't a dream as well. Sure enough I found a note on the table that Kyri left as a reminder to give her my decision. I thought about her offer, her words, and my dream. I was not going to let this mirror chain me to that fate and my sorrow. Also, it became clear to me that progressing this way would only hurt Fiona. She would look down upon me from paradise and see only a broken man.

I looked out the window and I saw that I was dark outside. I was asleep for longer than I thought. Knowing that Kyri and Nazak were long gone, I wrote a letter instead:

_Kyri,_

_I must apologize again for how I acted. I would never_

_want to raise my fist at you or Nazak for any reason. However, I have_

_decided to take up your offer. If I am to continue with my life, I want _

_to have someone to do it with. Before it was my wife, now it is with you_

_two. I shall arrive in Bastok two weeks from now. I need some time to _

_get everything in order. I pray to Altana that our journeys through _

_Vana' diel are safe ones._

_With your forgiveness,_

_Razio _


	3. Ch3 New Town, New Life

Chapter 3

New Town, New Life

I remember when I had had set foot on Bastok's airship dock there was no turning back. Even with the discount I got from being a retired Temple Knight, I was left with enough gil to purchase housing. As I left the airship building I looked around for Kyri and Nazak, to see if they were waiting for me. However, they were no where to be found. So I decided to explore Bastok, find Kyri's house and wait for her there. I noticed that the buildings here were entirely made out of stone. It had seemed that they took their pride as a mining city seriously. The houses looked like they were cut from the very ground they stood on. I decided to register for citizenship first, but I had no clue as to were I needed to go. I looked around and found a guard. This guard was a very stern looking Galka and as I approached he became even more stern, as if he knew what I was going to ask. I politely asked, "were do I go to obtain citizenship here and an adventurer's license.

"Metal works," the guard said gruffly. I was expecting directions to follow but he did not continue.

"Can you tell me how to get there," I said to the Galka. His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and came closer to me.

"You seem very resourceful, I think you can find it yourself," the Galka pointed out. He turned and began walking away. It seemed that I was not going to get any more information out of him, so searched for it myself.

As I walked by the various stalls that lined the port, I heard cries of laughter from a near by building. It was the a restaurant, I believe it was called the Steaming Sheep. They considered themselves a restaurant, but it had a bar like every other tavern.. Wondering what was all the commotion, and the chance of finding Nazak inside, I entered the tavern.

There was a group of adventures sitting in a circle, on the floor, at the center of the tavern. Seeing that there was over thirty of them I can see why they were seated on the floor, the restaurant wasn't a very large so there were not many tables and chairs. In the middle of the circle there was a male Hume telling stories and making jokes about their travels. It had seemed that this large group was together for a long time. The circle itself intrigued me, the adventurers that made it up were of all races. Gone were the differences and disputes each of the races had with each other. They joked with each other as if they were family. I had begun to wonder if the life of an adventurer was, for lack of a better word, as adventurous as I have heard.

Before I could continue my thoughts any further a large, brown hared Galka came by my side, looked that the adventures and said, "it's funny, complete a few quests and they think they can take on the world." He laughed and tuned to me. He wore a thick, brown robe tied with a cloth belt and had metal hooks at his sides. He must have been a monk but before I could ask he gave out question of his own, "so how long have you been an adventure with weak armor like that?" I wasn't offended of the comment, my old training armor was well worn, but I defended my self anyway.

"You shouldn't talk," I said calmly, "your wearing nothing but fabric. Besides I am not adventurer yet, I am heading to the metal works to acquire a license." This surprised the monk.

"Well, it's not every day you see an older man start adventuring. I mostly see young ones, like those over there, getting in to that kind of life," said the monk. I silently agreed with the monk. He tuned around and looked out the taverns window, "well you must have your reasons. Too bad you use a sword." His comment surprised me.

"What's wrong with a sword. You need skill and grace to learn how to use it correctly. Unlike you, whose strategy is mostly to wail your fists around and hope to connect with your enemy," I said in my defense. He looked at me and didn't seem to care for what I said.

"Heh…well at least my armor can't fall off or become broken," the monk said while beating his large chest, "anyway I've fooled around enough, I have some new monks I need to train." He headed towards the door, stopped by it and turned back to me. The group of adventures became louder so the Galken monk yelled, "you seem like a strong fighter, we should spar some time. The Humes call me Gatelord, but when you decide to put away that weak sword and learn to fight like a real warrior, you can call me master." I snickered respectfully and bid him farewell. It seemed not all Galka had a sour disposition.

I looked around the Steaming Sheep for Nazak but it seemed that he was not there. knowing it would be a waste of time to wait there I left the restaurant and headed towards the market area. As I got closer to the markets I noticed a large building with large smokestacks. This had to be the metal works. I ignored the Galka guard at the entrance, seeing he had the same look on his face like the previous one,. I entered the building and was greeted by a Hume. He told me I had to go to the second floor and head to the outside area were the consulates and the president's office were. It was at the presidents office where I would meet a very strange individual.

As I entered, I was greeted with a high pitched voice, "Ah…how may I help you." To my surprise it was a male Hume who said this. I walked up to the desk and noticed that the man didn't blink once.

"I need an adventurers license…is this the right place," I said half-hoping that I would be referred to some one else.

"Oh yes indeed you are in the right place…hmm, let's see…ah here we go," the strange man exclaimed while he pulled some papers. "Before you fill these out, are you a Bastok citizen," questioned the man with the high pitched voice. When I said no he let out an annoying laugh, "well that requires a whole other set of forms!" He reached under the desk and pulled out a long sheet of parchment that detailed my agreement to be loyal to Bastok, with consequences attached of course. After a tedious session of filling out papers and a harsh meeting with the president, which was standard for those coming from another nation for obvious reasons, I was finally an adventurer. The strange man gave a loud goodbye as I left the office. As l closed the door behind me I noticed Nazak and Kyri were waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

Nazak looked at my tired face and said, "well I see you met Mr. Happy." This caused us all to laugh. When I joined them I put my hands on their shoulders.

"Well, I can tell that was quite the experience for you two as well. Now that I found you, lets start with some training shall we. I want to see who skilled you are," I declared to them as I walked pass them. They nodded and we left to start training in Gustaburg.

Gustaburg, the foothills of the Konschtat Highlands, looked like a desolate wasteland. I was used to seeing the lush forests of Ronfaure. As we walked further from the gate I looked around and saw other adventures fighting large worms, hornets and birds. Kyri suggested that we should do the same as a warm up. I agreed, It had been a while since I swung a sword or been on combat for that matter. Even while I was protecting Fiona in the forests of Ronfaure, we were never bothered. Of course that is what I wanted. This lack of training caused me to miss the creatures some times and let them hit me more. However, after about an hour of this I regained most of my former skill. During this hour I watched Kyri and Nazak as well. I saw that Kyri was very careless with her blade. She held it out behind her and struck with lots of force. This left her open to attacks. If she had a shield that would help add more defense to her stance. Nazak on the other hand, while fairly good, didn't like using a sword. While we were resting he said, "I don't know how we're going to kill larger enemies with little swords like this. As soon as I get the money I'm gonna by a greatsword. That should do more damage." I decided to tell him the advantages of using a small sword.

"With light swords like these you are able to attack and dodge more. That way you can use the enemies own power against them. While to larger, stronger enemies you will not do a lot of damage, but because of your agility you will take less hits," I explained. Kyri agreed with me but Nazak was not convinced

He looked at his sword and said, "Well a greatsword could smash an enemy before it has time to try anything…and it looks better on me than this wimpy little thing." Me and Kyri laughed at his real reason for wanting a greatsword. After the warm up Kyri told us to follow her.

She brought us behind a rock and told us too peek over it. There was a large turtle like creature that stood up right and wore a crude helmet. Its back was to us and it was tending to a campfire. Nazak let out a small chuckle and said, "ah a quad." Kyri pulled us down in fear that Nazak my have alerted it. She looked at Nazak with much anger.

"Razio, that's a Quadav. Those are the beastmen around here," Kyri said quietly. I had a feeling there more behind this lesson than it seemed. She waited me to acknowledge her be for she continued, "I heard that the plates on their shell are worth a good amount of gil. I say we should try to take this one down." I took another peak at the unsuspecting Quadav, It was alone and I did not see another one in the area. I felt that this might be too much for them so I tried to reason with them.

"I do not think this is a good idea," I stated while Kyri glared at me, "you don't enough experience fighting yet. Especially against an armed opponent." Kyri, disgusted, let out a sigh.

"How do you think we are going to get that experience huh," she exclaimed. Before I could suggest myself Nazak, with sword in hand, jumped on top of the rock.

"Hey ugly," yelled Nazak, with a large smile on his face. it had seemed Kyri's reasoning was good enough for him. We joined Nazak on the other side of the rock to see the Quadav running towards us. Nazak, with that smile still on his face, said to me enthusiastically, "lets go say hello!" We ran at the Quadav and greeted it with a thrust to its stomach from me and a slash to its chest from Nazak. The turtle reeled back and let out a shrill cry. It began to slash at us rapidly and made it hard to get an attack in. However I jumped to the side and got it to reveal an opening to Nazak. He swung at the creature's head and managed to knock its helmet off. It turned to Nazak and headbutted him. Nazak fell to the floor stunned by the blow. I used this opportunity to slash the Quadav in the chest but it did not kill it. These creatures were very formidable it seemed. I began blocking its attacks trying to find an opening. Suddenly a loud clanging noise came from behind it. Kyri had come from behind and attacked its shell. Angered by the hit, the quad turned to her. Kyri adopted her stance but I could tell she was paralyzed with fear. With out thinking I jumped on its back and shoved my sword through the back of its throat. This killed it but it fell backwards, crushing me. Kyri ran towards me and pushed it off, with help from a recovered Nazak. As I got up in pain, I looked her and saw a nervous expression on her face.

"Hitting its hard shell wasn't really the smartest thing to do," I said calmly to Kyri while clutching my side..

"Well," she paused and thought up an excuse, "that was part of my plan. See it worked! That's how we should kill them from now on." Kyri said confidently. I looked to Nazak, who was rubbing his head because of the headbutt, and waited to see what he would say.

"Heh…yeah right," his laughing caused us to all laugh, "lets just rip some plates of its shell and see if our little expert's plan works on other quads." Kyri didn't seem amused by that line but she let it go. The rest of the day we fought more Quadavs and became more skilled because of it. Even Kyri had slain a few of them. After we took all the plates we could carry, and abuse from the Quadavs, Nazak left us and returned to Bastok while me and Kyri visited the lighthouse.

We went behind it and looked out at the ocean. The sun was setting beautifully that day. Kyri took this time to tell me a thought she had. "Razio, we can do this. We can make a big difference in this world." Make a change in this world? That was a bold statement.

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"Look, we can take this adventuring thing beyond making some gil. We could become heroes! I've been thinking about this while we were fighting," Kyri explained. Her statement shocked me. She must have still been excited from battle. She continued to stare out in to the sea as she went on with her speech, "we could make a large group of adventures that go out and kill beastmen. Stopping the beastmen threat would make us legends! Of course me, you and Nazak would be the most renown for forming the group," Kyri added as an incentive to join her. This was ludicrous but hilarious at the same time. I knew she was ambitious but this was taking it too far. I did not want any part of this but I played along to see what she would do.

"Is that so…that is quite a goal. It might just work," I said before subtly reasoning with her, "for now lets just focus on getting ourselves accustomed to this first." I believe she was playing little attention to me.

"Yeah, we need a white mage first," Kyri said to the sea.


	4. Ch4 The Wise One

Chapter 4

The Wise One

Two days after our first venture into the world of an adventurer, I thought we had quite the grip on this lifestyle. However, Kyri had other things in mind. On that day Kyri had told me to wait by the entrance to Gustaburg in the market area. As I approached the gate it had seemed she told Nazak as well. He hadn't gotten his greatsword yet and it seemed to be bothering him. I walked up to him and said, "I assume that Kyri told you wait here too." He grumbled as he paced around.

"Yeah, she told me," he paused and looked at me, "you know…this reeks of one of her plans. I never get to know until the last minute. Heh…what ever it is, it better make us enough money so I can get my greatsword."

"Do you not have enough gil for the sword," I asked him. He had eyed an female Hume with a rather ornate greatsword on her back. As she passed, Nazak let out his usual laugh.

"I have the gil, its just that I rather have some money left over just in case," Nazak explained as I questioned whether or not he was looking at the sword or the woman.

A loud voice calling our names caught our attention. It was Kyri and she was running towards us. When she reached us, she stopped to catch her breath. It became apparent that she was up to something, so I started by asking, "so what is it that you want. You didn't give us much of a reason to wait here." Nazak had agreed with me. She took this as an insult.

"Well you'll be sorry if you don't wait to here what I have planed," Kyri waited for us to give some response but we stayed quiet to learn more, "hmm…anyway, I got a white mage to help us." Me and Nazak were puzzled by this. What did she get us into? Nazak asked first.

"Soooo, what do we have to do now? What did little Kyri get us into," Nazak added to infuriate Kyri. For a moment I thought she would spout out the same nonsense she told me two days earlier, but after ridiculing us about our age she proved me wrong.

"I took up a quest for us. We have to collect some Quadav ritual doll. They say its most likely in pieces and some quads have it on them…for whatever reason. Anyway, we have to go into Palborough for that and we can't do it alone," she stopped to wave over a hooded figure in a light gray cloak. As he approached us, I was able to see under the hood. A male Hume that looked about Kyri's age with short black hair. He was built very lightly, like most mages, and carried a wooden staff. He took off his hood and greeted us by formally introducing himself.

"My name is Torry. I will help you in anyway I can," he said formally with a straight face. In turn, me and Nazak introduced ourselves with Kyri further introducing him.

"He is a new adventurer like us and-," the white mage cut her off.

"And we better get moving. We can get acquainted while we travel to the mine. It's quite a long walk.," Torry said calmly as he headed out the gate. We followed as Nazak complained about the reason we had to walk.

"Damn, chocobo license. It had to be in Jeuno," Nazak said as we entered the wasteland that was Gustaburg.

Half of the day went by as we walked to the mine. We had to climb many hills and avoid some Quadav. Torry had suggested that we save our strength for fighting the Quadav in the mine. Nazak had complained about this as we saw a lone Quadav walking in the distance, "look he's asking for it. With the 4 of us we can take it down just fine." The white mage sighed.

"Trust me…there will be enough Quadav to kill in those mines…maybe even more than we can handle," Torry explained as he continued walking. Nazak did not look satisfied but he let it go. Later on we had come across a small river with an equally sided bridge. Torry pointed across the river to the narrowing walls of the mountain range, "between there is the mine. It's been along walk so lets rest up here." The rest of us agreed with him. This walk made me notice my age. I felt very tried at this point while Kyri and Torry still looked fresh. At least to my pleasure, Nazak felt the same if not worse than I. Me and Nazak stood by the tiny river some yards away from the bridge that Kyri and Torry were on, having a conversation. Nazak laughed as he took a swig from his long time companion, the flask.

"Eh…maybe we're to old for this crap," Nazak said jokingly.

"What? Are you giving up already," I taunted in return with a smirk.

"Heh, I rather be tired and rich than broke and awake. Besides this is nothing, I remember one day me and the kid tried to walk to San d'Oria when we couldn't hitch a ride on a airship," Nazak said before I stopped him to ask a question.

"Wait, you were coming to San d'Oria by airship? How did you manage that," I asked with great interest. He laughed and began to speak quietly.

"Kyri had a little fun with the ticket keeper at the airship dock. Made him think that she liked him. The boy was not the greatest looking fella…hell he looked like he should be apart of the beastmen" he paused to look over his shoulder to make if Kyri was still busy with Torry, "I would guess that he doesn't get a lot of attention from women so he was easy for Kyri to get what she wanted from him." This was quite interesting. I knew Kyri was a very ambitious woman but I would have never imagined her to do such a thing. However, it had dawned on me as to why didn't they go to Jueno and get their chocobo licenses. I posed Nazak this question and he answered with his signature laugh, "since we had access to an airship we didn't need one. Of course we were kicking ourselves when we found out he got fired." I laughed along with him.

Kyri then called to us from the bridge, "hey do you old guys need more time!" Nazak put his hands on his lower back and began to walk slowly.

"Oh my acing back! I should have know I was too old for this," Nazak said sarcastically as he broke into a sprint. To my surprise, Torry, who had been serious since we met him, seemed quite amused with this. We looked ahead at the narrowing mountain walls. We were about to tread into enemy territory and I wondered if we would return from there.

We entered the cave with Torry leading us. He was the only one who had a map of the mine. We treaded lightly, unsure what might be down the dimly lit shafts. Suddenly, Kyri and Nazak froze as the sound of footsteps, shrieks of pain, and clanging metal came from ahead. Torry noticed this and said, "there should be other adventures in here as well…sounds like they're winning." A Hume like voice cried in agony as its sound echoed through the shaft, dissolving whatever comfort Torry just gave. We continued deeper in the mine, with the sounds of battle echoing through out the shaft. I looked at Kyri and noticed she was griping her sword tightly. Most likely to hold back the fear she had. Her eyes suddenly widened. I looked forward and saw that a Quadav, with sword in hand, began walking towards us. Torry ran behind us and yelled, "attack it!"

It ran towards us as we drew our swords. The shaft we were in was narrow and it made it hard to position ourselves. Before we could decide on what to do, it beat us aside and headed towards Torry. Torry ducked the creature's slash and called out, "get him off of me!" Torry was then hit back after he finished his sentence. Instinctively, as strange as that may sound, I ran to it and hopped on its back just like the first Quadav I fought. However, this time it used the wall to its advantage and crushed me. This gave Nazak the opportunity to come in and slash the Quadav in the chest. The next few moments are a blur to me. I had never been hit that hard before or maybe my body isn't as resilient as it used to be. All I could remember was the pain I felt, how hard it was to breathe and get up. Until a light engulfed me and gave me back my strength. Torry had healed me. There was no time to thank him however, Kyri and Nazak were getting beaten back. I picked up my sword and a rock that was aside it I tossed the rock as I ran at the Quadav. I stabbed its stomach with my blade as it turned around from getting hit on the head with the rock I threw. It fell to the side with a large thud as I dislodged my sword from insides. I searched it for the doll that we were looking for but found nothing. I looked at the beastman and noticed that even before my attack it had suffered much damage. Before I could congratulate Kyri and Nazak, Torry steeped towards us and said, "you guys never fought with a white mage before have you." We all nodded, with Kyri adding in her own comment.

"So what's the problem," Kyri asked the mage. Torry cleared his throat.

"As you may have noticed I'm not built to take a lot of hits. It is up to you guys to protect me in anyway possible. You have to provoke the enemy into attacking you instead of me. Of course that might hurt after a while even with my healing. What you should do is take turns attacking the enemy. This will also make it easier for me to heal because I'm focused on one person," Torry said in an instructive tone. Nazak laughed but he had an annoyed looked on his face.

"You want us to take them on one by one," Nazak questioned. Torry shook his head and clarified his suggestion.

"Not exactly. The others will be looking on and attacking when there is an opening for a quick hit. Most Beastmen are very savage and concentrate their aggression on the one person. However, if they sense that someone his healing their enemy they will go after the healer. That usually happens when strong magic is involved," Torry said again instructively. It had been a while since I studied group tactics, so Torry's advice was a good reminder to what I had learned. On the other hand, I had wondered why he knew so much about tactics. At the moment that was not important. He had healed Kyri and Nazak so it was time to move deeper into the mine.

Thirty minutes had passed and we had arrived at one of the mine's man made ramps. These ramps were dug out of the dirt and stone and gave passage to the upper levels of the mine. This particular ramp lined the left wall, came out in front of us then doubled back to the left wall. Midway up the ramp a Quadav stood by, unaware of our presence. Torry pulled us back into the shaft that we had entered the room from and told us about the Quadav, "ok that's a Quadav mage so it shouldn't be a hard battle. The problem is he might have friends on the top of that ramp…so we have to pull him away from that room and into this shaft."

Kyri looked at Torry and asked, "how are we supposed to do that?" Torry thought about it for a moment.

"We shouldn't make to much noise so just walk in there and wave your arms and let him chase you in here," the mage said confidently. To me, that sounded like a plan that Nazak would come up with and with the look on Kyri face, I was not the only one to think that. Nazak had a large smile on his face as he tried to hold back his usual laugh. Torry sighed.

"…well it was the best way I could put it…oh will one of you just go out there already," Torry said sounding annoyed. Kyri had volunteered to lure the Quadav to us. Most likely to prevent Nazak from doing anything that would endanger us. As she entered the room, the rest of us backed further into the shaft and prepared ourselves. It did not take long her to attract the Quadav's attention. As soon as we got into position she was already running towards us. Before she could get to us, the Quadav mage launched a spell at Kyri that made her fall. Torry gasped, "damn! It cast Dia on her. We have to get to her now!" As we ran to her Torry explained what the spell did, "That spell causes her to lose her strength gradually and increase the amount of pain she feels." Nazak and I, filled with anger after hearing what the spell does, beat back the creature. From behind me I heard Torry say, "I can't lift the affect of the spell, just keep fighting." I blocked the Quadav's small hammer, that he swung overhead, with my sword. Then like bolt of lighting, Kyri had appeared in front of me and slashed at the Quadav's head. It was strong enough to take off its head. The creature's body hit the ground hard, followed by its head. I looked at Kyri who was cringing because of the spell. The constant pain must have angered her. Nazak searched the body and only found some Gil. He spat at it.

"Damn it! You would think a mage would carry that stupid doll around," Nazak said disgusted by the situation.

I chimed in, "well we are bound to find a part of it soon. At least we are getting some good training." Suddenly loud, high pitched Quadav cries came from the top of the ramp. We were so concentrated on the battle that we did not notice that we had fought our way in to the ramp room. We looked up and saw two Quadav warriors making their way down the ramp. Nazak laughed proudly and pointed his sword at the approaching enemies.

"Come on you damn Quads! I don't need any rest to take you monsters on," Nazak taunted. This was suicide! For as fatigued as we were at that moment, it looked like a losing battle. I let out a suggestion as the quads moved closer to the bottom of the ramp..

"It would be best if we retreat," I said with a trace of alarm in my voice. Torry's response startled me.

"No! We can take these two," he ran up to me and continued, "Razio your the better swordsmen…you can handle one long enough for Kyri and Nazak to kill the other and join you." Before I could comment on his plan I felt a painful cut across my side. The Quadav had made it to us. Instinctively, I spun around faced it as a white light poured over me, healing the wound. Enraged, the creature began to swing wildly at me, trying to replace the cut. I did my best to avoid its attacks but he managed to graze my arm. I retaliated by stabbing its chest and slashing his arm, creating a deep wound. It charged through the pain and managed to butt my chest with its head. I staggered back and tried to steady myself to defend against another attack. Even with my vision still blurred I was able to see raise its sword in the air. I rolled to the side as it swung its sword to the ground. I then planted by sword in its side and heard it screech in agony as it fell to the ground. However, it was not my victory alone, after it fell I saw Kyri and Nazak pull their swords out of its body. I let out a small laugh.

"Hmm…getting impaled by three swords…that must have been an unpleasant feeling." I waited to hear Nazak's usual chuckle but it had seemed that their attention was elsewhere. They were looking at the top of the ramp with a very grim look on their faces. I turned and saw an image that must have made me don the dame expression. Three more Quadav stood at the top of the ramp, one of them wielding a greatsword. I imagined that Torry's face at the moment would reflect his class but he stood there, calmly fastening his staff to his waist.

"Razio, Nazak, Kyri…follow me and try to keep up," Torry said calmly as he slowly backed up then turned around into a full sprint. We followed suit and stayed close to Torry. We ran through the dimly lit shafts, dodging rocks, small hares, and other Quadav who gave chase as well. Even with this situation, Kyri wanted an explanation.

"First you tell us we could take on more than one quad, now were running from three. Was that one with the greatsword that much harder to kill," Kyri asked with much ferocity. After turning down another shaft Torry gave his explanation.

"If they were three…normal Quadav, yes. That one with the greatsword…would have killed us. That was a Quadav…veteran and they are much…more…skilled than the ones we have been fighting," Torry struggled to say, trying to keep up his speed. While it took us a while to get to that ramp, it was not five minutes before we saw the entrance to the mine. As we ran out Torry told us to run behind a nearby boulder. Wondering if this was wise, I look behind to see if we were still being chased. I saw that the beastmen had not emerged from the cave yet but I could still hear footsteps and screeches echoing out of the mine. When I got behind the boulder I drew my sword, waiting for anything to take a peek. It was too risky to look around the boulder and see if they were there. All I could do was listen to the sounds of their barbaric screeches. They sounded angry, I would assume that we were too close to what might have been their headquarters or maybe they actually cared about their fallen comrades. My mind did not dwell on this long. I began to hear footsteps that were not coming from within Palborough. I griped my sword tightly and had great confidence in my companions. I believe that they were just as ready for combat as I was. Thankfully, I did not have to learn whether I was right or not. The footsteps had begun fade away and the voices of the Quadav had begun to die down. When it became completely silent Torry walked past me and stopped at the edge of boulder. He slowly peeked around the boulder, looked for a few seconds, and turned to us to say, "They're gone."

I put away my sword and along with Kyri, let out a sigh of relief. Nazak laughed and cheered as pumped his fists in the air. He was surely glad to live. Torry sat down and leaned against the boulder while smiling. I could not tell if he was amused that we had lived or proud of his leadership and tactics. I found it strange for a white mage to know so much about battle tactics and enemy ranks. Curious, I asked, "Torry, if I may. I would like to know as to how you know so much about battle? Your decisions and advice are unusual for a white mage." He let out a silent laugh as if he knew I would ask that question.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask sooner. Then again…we did run into a bit of trouble," the mage paused as Kyri and Nazak sat down to not only relax but to hear better. I sat down as he continued, "I lost my parents when I was six. They died of an illness…I suppose I was lucky not to catch it myself. So, I was left to my grandfather served in the Crystal War fifty years ago as a general. Today I owe my grandfather…he was the one who taught me everything I know about war and battle strategy," he stopped to gather strength for what he had to say next, "However, I never considered it a blessing. My grandfather…he was a very committed soldier. Even after he became a general, he still participated in all the battles that his troops were in. In his care I could tell that he secretly loved war…for you see…after my father died, he snapped. He retired and spent every day with me…teaching his grandson the ways of war." Kyri stopped him before he could reveal any more of his past.

"Please stop, you don't need to tell us any more. We understand now," Kyri said with concern. Torry bolted up, his face showing great intensity.

"No. It must be said. My father was in the army also. However, because the war was over he was assigned to Bastokian outposts, mainly the outpost in Pashhow marshes. The doctor said that must have been reason they contracted the illness. So day after day, I was forced to study military strategy, weapons usage, enemy logic, and many other things I cursed him for. Not once did I thank him for his obsession with war. Even on his deathbed he said 'I'm not with you yet'. To spite him I didn't join the military like he would want me too and became a white mage on top of that. But…as you saw today…," he let out a small laugh, "it all paid off. That crazy old man saved us all. With out a thought I lead you all in and out of battle," he looked to the sky, "thank you." Nazak, shocked by Torry's story walked over to him and wrapped his arm around Torry's shoulders.

"Looks like he made sure that his second son didn't suffer the same fate as his first. So, lets properly thank him by getting a round of drinks at the tavern," Nazak said abruptly as usual while lifting his flask. Kyri rolled her eyes.

"Right…very proper," Kyri said sarcastically while walking away.

**Author's note: I believe the game is set 20 years after the crystal war but I had to change that because I did not want Razio in the war. I might even be wrong about that or confusing it with something else like the war against the shadow lord. If anyone has any information about that, please tell me. **


	5. Ch5 Vow

Chapter 5

Vow

After a week of venturing into the mines, getting to know Torry and him to learn about us in the process, we were finally victorious. Nazak, Kyri, Torry and I, marched into Bastok with our sprits high and the Quadav doll in our possession. As we headed to collect our reward I rested my hand on my sword. For a moment I remembered Fiona and became mortified. I had done something wrong. However, I did not express my feelings then, I continued looking like the rest of them, proud and overjoyed. After we divided the reward, Kyri suggested that we meet for dinner at the Steaming Sheep. All of us agreed and went our separate ways. I decided to go to my mog house.

I laid down in bed, thinking about what I had been doing. Agreeing to leave my homeland and become and adventurer, exploring caves, battling beastmen, and taking up the sword and attaching my armor once again. Altana, please forgive me for what I had done. I had only wanted to defy that vision. At the moment, I was not begging Altana for her forgiveness, instead I had pleaded Fiona's. I had broken my vow to her, a vow that shall keep true to, even beyond the grave. Like a flash of lighting, a solution came to me. A solution that would keep me true to my vow and not abandon Nazak, Kyri, and Torry. After I made my decision, time flew by. It was already time to meet everyone at the restaurant. I put on a normal white tunic and made haste to the restaurant. This was the perfect time to tell them my plan.

Nazak was the first one there, in his old merchant robes. As I entered, he greeted me from the bar.

"Hey Razio! So what took you so long," he said sarcastically I nodded my head and walked up to him..

"I didn't think you were the kind of man that would be prompt," I reply with a small trace of sarcasm. This was Nazak of course, and his response made sure I remembered that.

"Early? Heh…I been here an hour," Nazak said laughing afterward, taking a swig from his mug. At that moment, Kyri and Torry entered at the same time. Torry was wearing a light, dark blue outfit that looked expensive. However, Kyri quickly drew my attention. It was rare to see her in a dress. It was nothing but a normal long skirted dress but the last I saw her in a dress was my wedding day. Nazak took this chance to start off the evening with an argument.

"Well, well…is Kyri _seriously_ interested in someone…heh heh," Nazak said mockingly as he walked towards her, rum in hand. Kyri quickly retaliated.

"Ha! Like you would know anything about a serious relationship," countered Kyri. At that point I had realized that I had never seen Nazak in a relationship. The comment barely grazed him as he took a swig from his mug and laughed. Perhaps sensing an argument, Torry, who did not seem fazed by Nazak's comment, suggested that we find a table. We took one that was in the back of the restaurant. That night, Nazak went on about his new greatsword and Kyri reveled to us another job she set us up for. However, I was not paying to much attention. That night was a time of enjoyment, I did not want to bog them down with my dilemma. But, they needed to know, they deserved to. After we ate our dinner I decided to tell them.

I got their attention and said as I bowed my head, "I can not be a warrior anymore." I lifted my head and saw the puzzled looks on Nazak's and Torry's faces but Kyri looked angered for some reason. I began to explain, "I know I owe you an explanation and I intend to give it to you. I have done wrong by taking up the sword again…and my reasoning may only make sense to me but please here me out. Nazak, Kyri…do you remember the day we met…how you gave me the courage to propose to Fiona. I never did tell you what happened that day. I never told you the true reason why I left the Temple Knights." They seemed to have clung on every word I said. I wondered if Kyri and Nazak were true interested in what truly happened or why I had not told them. I took a moment to recall that day. As I explained to them, the day played out in my mind.

I rushed to Fiona's shop, filled with anticipation. All I could imagine was how wonderful our life would be after we got married. When I arrived, I took a moment to collect myself before steeping in. Inside were three Elvaan women, one was Aya, an uncommonly tall woman with short silver hair. Beside her was Vivian, a woman with long, silver hair, that wasn't very bright. Both were childhood friends to the woman across the counter, my beloved Fiona. Her hair was as black as the night and reached well below her waist. Now that I think of it, that is what caught my attention first. Black hair is a rarity among Elvaan women, and hers was the epitome of that.

I walked in as calmly as I could and greeted the three. Aya smiled slyly and said, "well Fiona, your personal knight has arrived." Fiona was surprised by her comment, she blushed, then retaliated.

"Aya! Ohhh, sometimes I wonder if are my friend," she said with scowl before turning her attention to me, "Sorry Sir Razio, you know how Aya is." Aya scoffed at Fiona's remark and Vivian chimed in.

"Yeah, she can be a real pain some times," Vivian said with an innocent smile. Aya crossed her arms and leaned in on Vivian. Aya opened her mouth to say something but she changed her mind and stood back up.

"There is no need to bring up the fact that you constantly run into doors to get back at you for that remark," Aya said in a obvious attempt to irritate Vivian. However, Vivian put on a bright smile.

"Nope…that would be very embarrassing for me," Vivian said innocently. The room went silent. Aya sighed and leaned on the counter while Vivian continued to smile obliviously. Fiona noticed this, let out a small chuckle and came from behind the counter.

"Sir Razio, how is your day going," Fiona asked. This was my chance. I walked up to her and gave her my answer.

"At first I was troubled by a decision I had to make. I was battling between reason and my heart. For most of the morning it had looked to be an eternal stalemate until I was shown the answer," I said to Fiona in a soft voice, looking into her eyes. While Fiona seemed puzzled ,Aya seemed to have some idea of what was going on.

"Aww…looks like he has something important to say. Do you want us to leave," Aya questioned in an sarcastic tone. I quickly answered her.

"No…you may bare witness to this. In fact, it would be better if you stayed," I said while I took Fiona's hand and dropped to one knee, "Fiona…this decision was about you. We had become close to one another in such a short while I didn't know what to think. However, I have come to see if our love for one another is as pure as I think it may be. Fiona…will you marry me." I looked up to see her face in compete sadness. She slowly took back her hand and said, "no…I can not…sorry, I must go." She hurried out of the store, while I was stunned by her response. What had I done?

From behind me I heard Aya's angry words, "you bastard! How could you do that to her, do you not know anything about Fiona!" My worst fears had come true, it was rash of me to propose to her. However, I felt that something was wrong about her reaction. I had to find out why this hurt her so deeply. I quickly ran out the door and looked around. Luckily, her long black hair made her easy to spot. I gave chase as I cried out her name, asking her to stop. She ignored me as she picked up speed. Before I noticed we were dashing through the streets of San d'Oria, dodging people, going through alleys, and attracting the Temple Knights. As we approached the cathedral, a few temple knights guards caught up with us. Thinking that she was a thief, one of the guards grabbed her and presented her to me. I instantly snapped at the guard.

"You fool! Let go of her," I said angrily. The guard did as he was told and let go of Fiona, who now had a line of tears falling down her face. I approached her slowly but she stepped back as I got near. "I am sorry for what I have done," I looked up her with the pain sorrow in my eyes, "but I must know what I have done wrong…what have I done to you Fiona. Please tell me." She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes.

"I love you Razio but I can not bring myself to be with you…to live my life with you. because…," she paused as she sadness turned into anger, " your a knight! I will not loose another person I love because of the damn military." Her hands were balled into fists, her arms rigid at her sides, her eyes, lit up with rage. Be it normal, I would never want to see her this way and let alone it to be my fault. By this time the whole street was watching the scene. The guards that surrounded us seemed puzzled but there was no time to explain. I tried to approach her to calm her down but I stopped as she continued to speak, "my father was a royal knight. He would constantly leave me and my mother alone… for months…all because of the missions he was sent on. After a while my mother got used to it…knowing that he would come back eventually…I never accepted that. I would hear my friends talk about all the wonderful things they did with their fathers and some times I found myself wondering…could father do that? Even when he was home, my father was very distant from us. Then one day he died…he… died…left and never came back. This crushed my mother…I guess she thought that he would always come back, that he was invincible," she began to tear, her anger slightly subsiding, "she was bed ridden for years before she died. Not even the medicines I know today could have cured the wound my father had given her. Now you see Razio…I will not endure that again!" She started to cry again. I tried to comfort her the best I could.

"You do not have to worry about that, I am a Temple Knight and…," Fiona cut me off.

"No, it is the same! You both carry the same sword and wear the same armor. They are symbols of death, symbols that remind me of everything I hate, symbols I will never live with. But you Razio…had to be the one I would love greatly. You do not know the joy I felt when you stopped by. Your kindness and gentle nature entranced me. You never once spoke of your knighthood to impress me. You were genuine…but you were still a knight. I had hoped that you would never ask for my hand…," she said sadly, not even able to finish her last words. With out thinking, I responded with my love for her flowing through my body.

"Then I shall cast way this sword and armor if it stops me from being with you," I said while throwing aside my sword and unbuckling my gantlets and chest plate. She did not approve of this but I ignored her pleas. I felt that the knights, and the people that surrounded them, were astonished. I dropped to my knee and bowed my head, "that is my vow to you. I do this not as to appease you but for myself. Since I was a boy I had wanted to be a knight. I trained my body and prayed to Altana until I was of age to enlist in to the Temple Knights. I paid no mind to anything else and became the best soldier I could be. Soon enough I was knighted and given a unit of my own to command. It had seemed I had achieved my dream. However when I met you, I became aware that I was wrong. I had restructured my patrol routes so that I could pass by your shop. You see Fiona…the Temple Knights mean nothing to me anymore. I have achieved what I wanted and I paid dearly for it. I went through life blind to everything around me. Then, when I was finally able to see what was in front of me…I saw you. If you still do not wish to marry me, I accept that. However, I shall keep my vow that I have made to you. It shall be my eyes."

I did not expect a reply. I felt that I had hurt her enough. Having my beloved Fiona relive her past weighed too heavily on me. Suddenly, a pair of hands lifted my head followed tearful voice, "yes." Fiona and I kissed each other for the first time that day. The barrier that kept us from showing our true feelings for one another were finally lifted. That is where my story and my memory ended. For that moment I had felt that I was reliving that day again. Secretly wishing that I had.

My story seemed to have deeply moved Nazak, he ordered me a drink after I was done. Torry gave his condolences, perhaps he thought speaking of that day had upset me. Strangely, Kyri did not care at all.

"Well, now what are you going to do? You trained all your life to use a sword, how are you going to stay an adventurer," Kyri asked intensely. I did not question why she was so adamant about that because she was not the only one that needed an answer.

"I have not forgotten what I have promised you. That is why I will train to become a monk," I said, relived.

**Authors note: For those who don't understand how Razio got knighted after he spent some time in the Temple Knights, got to the FFXI website and read about them. Also, when reviewing this chapter, if you review each chapter, give me your thoughts on how I handled the scene between Fiona and Razio. The reason why it took so long the get this chapter out is because I wanted to get it just right. **


	6. Ch6 Death Knights

**Authors note: I had to make a big character revison. Gatelord in this chapter is Gatekeeper from ch.3.I hadrecently found out that this character, who is a real player i met, was namedGatelordso i had to change it. As ofthe 23 of septemberthe character name in chapter 3 has been edited. Enjoy my longest chapter yet. **

Chapter 6

Death Knights

To think that I took up the offer Master Gatelord gave me still amuses me. He mocked me for using a sword and I did the same for him being a monk. When I asked if I could train under him, Master said, "so…you came to your senses huh." He took me in as his true pupil. I had learned that the classes he taught were mainly for those who lived in the city to learn some self-defense. Strangely, the training only lasted two months. This puzzled me, for even the combat training for a Temple Knight lasted much longer. Master Gatelord did have a reason for the abrupt training. During our daily sparing match, it had seemed I had the upper hand. I was able to strike him many more times than he did to me. I decided to keep on the attack. I swung at his head but only for my fist to be snatched by his own, massive, one and was flung to the side as if I were refuse. He clasps his hands together and bowed saying, "I think that's enough." I agreed, got up, then bowed back to him.

Breathing heavily, the fall had taken a lot out of me, I commended him, "that was…a superb counter… I was not expecting to be tossed though." He nodded approvingly.

"Soon, you will be able to do that as well. Reading your opponents moves isn't to easy. Its something you must figure out for yourself," he stopped and looked unto the distance, "that is why our training is complete." This caught me off guard. He must have sensed this and proceeded with an explanation, "Razio…I have taught you the core principles of a monk. The power of the body, the mind, and the faith that binds them…hey, if there is one thing you Elvaans have right, its your undying faith in Altana." He had to shoot off one harmful barb for old times. He began to look at me intensely," it was your faith that let you get rid of that crutch of a weapon. Your faith in the body that Altana gave you." It is true, I had always relied on the sharpness of my sword instead of myself. I believe it was the right choice to abandon it. Even though I use metal knuckles when I fight, I know what powers them.

Master Gatelord looked at his hands and spoke to them, "it has been a while since I heard these words spoken. The last I heard of them were from my own master. He said 'To truly master the martial arts, you must venture out and use the abilities I taught you. Not to master them on your own but to make your own. It is the best way.'. I bowed to him as he walked to me and stood at my side. I continued to bow as he spoke, "you need not call me master any more, for we follow the same path as equals." He patted me on the shoulder and walked silently away. It seems that I still can not shake that habit of calling him master.

It was late Darksday and, with my training done, I was finally able to return to Bastok. I was glad to be with in its walls. For two months I had no contact with Nazak, Kyri, or Torry. I had many nightmares that depicted terrible events because of my absence. In the back of my mind I knew that they would be able to handle themselves but it worried me still. Even though I was tired, my first task was to find them. I looked inside the Steaming Sheep for Nazak, there was a good chance that he would be there, but he was not. I then checked their homes and still found no one. So I got some parchment an placed a note on each of their doors that I had returned. After placing the last note, my weariness began to consume my body. A staggered back to my mog house and quietly greeted my Moogle who was very excited to see me home. I removed my robe and went to sleep.

I awoke to a loud banging at my door. I felt that I had slept for only a minute. I called my Moogle to me, who seemed to have been awoken abruptly by the door as well, and asked for the time.

"Master, it is 06:34, Firesday," said the Moogle. It had not felt that way but after a few seconds the banging continued. This made me remember about the notes I had left last night. I yelled out, "just a moment!" This, thankfully, stopped the banging. Still in a bit of pain I walked to the door and opened it to see Nazak fully armed and smiling. He let out a loud laugh and gave a hardy embrace. I was glad to see that he was aright and still himself. I waved him in and closed the door.

He turned to me and said sarcastically, "where have you been?" I let out a small laugh.

"Hmm….well have a seat I…," I look at my small kitchen and remembered that I had no food. Nazak was quick to notice my predicament.

"How about we catch up over breakfast, my treat," said Nazak cheerfully. I nodded my head and we proceeded to the Steaming Sheep. On the way there I asked him about Kyri and Torry but he said in a causal tone, "we'll talk about all that when we get there." I had noticed that he seemed preoccupied. He was clutching something in his hand tightly and appeared to be concentrating. I let it alone and continued on in silence. When we arrived, Nazak put what was in his hand in a small sack on his waist and walked inside. It was quite empty when we arrived so we were able to get a table and order our meals.

While Nazak placed laid his greatsword on the wall, I asked, "how fairs Kyri and Torry?" He laughed as I said Kyri's name.

"Kyri…heh, she's running a package to an outpost in Gustaberg for Bastok. Probably trying to get friendly with the government so she could turn us into a delivery service or somethin'," Nazak said ending in a big yawn. Before he could continue our drinks arrived. I had water while he had rum. He took a large swig from his mug and continued on, "Torry has been off doing his own thing so I haven't seen much of him this past month. He's doing fine though. And as for _me_," he said with emphases, most likely offended about not asking how he was fairing, "I joined up with this great link shell group." He stopped, pulled out a small brown orb, and showed it to me. Nazak continued with some pride in his voice, "I'm apart of the Deathknights." Like many other adventurer groups that used a link shell, the knighted themselves. While I always found this amusing, a few real knights mocked them because of it. At least most of these group don't parade around claiming they are knights. Before he could tell me about the Deathknights I had to clarify a few things.

"Is that what you were holding as we walked here," I asked politely.

"Yeah…what about it? I was talking to them," he replied.

"Talking? How? You have to speak into the link pearl to communicate," I said using my experience using a link pearl when I was a Temple Knight. He laughed and spoke as he were teaching me.

"Heh heh…that's what I thought too. Turns out that they made a new version of the link shell a few years back. You can speak into it if you want but this version reads your thoughts," he said before tapping on his head, "this old noggin of mine should be able to get a hang of it sooner or latter." I laughed as he said that. It reminded me about how old we were getting.

Nazak pulled out another pearl and said, "here, take this." He threw the link pearl at my head. With great ease I caught it. Amazed, Nazak said, "ooh…looks like that training paid off." He started to count silently on his fingers, "you should here them right about…now." Suddenly a wave of sound rang in my head. For a few seconds all I heard was dull noise, then I started to recognize words. Soon I was able to hear people talk to one another as though they were in the very same room.

I had been thrown in the middle of a discussion about the most attractive females in Bastok. These were the kind of people I would expect Nazak to associate with. Suddenly Nazak's voice sounded in my mind, "hey guys, here's the guy that I was telln' you about."

"That Elvaan you were talking about," a voice asked. I quickly introduced myself.

"How do you do…my name is Razio," I said with little strain. Nazak huffed at my ability while various people welcomed me habitually before counting their conversation. "Who is the leader," I asked the linkshell. Nazak was the first to respond.

"A man by the name of Leo. I've never seen him but he sounds like an all right guy," Nazak said with a few others that agreed with him. I looked at Nazak, who looked as though he had an idea. Giving up on speaking mentaly, he said into the pearl, "Maximus… Tri….are you there?" A voice rose above the many voices.

"Nazak…Maximus here…and so is Tri," said Maximus.

"Great! Hey listen Maximus…remember how we were going to the Highlands today. Well I found another person to accompany us. His name is Razio, a long time friend of mine. He just got back from training to be a monk," Nazak said casually.

"An Elvaan monk…interesting," said Maximus slightly fascinated by the fact. Another voice commented on this.

"Well isn't that a change. An Elvaan not using a sword…those knights would consider that blasphemy you know," said the voice, dripping with venom. A third voice called out, this time speaking to the previous one.

"But Tri…your an Elvaan and you use a sword," the third voice said as though he were reminding Tri. The linkshell buzzed with such laughter, which hurt my head slightly, that Tri let out a seething sound.

"Ooooo, Damnit Gnomez! You know I'm getting an ax as soon as I get the money," Tri said angrily. Gnomez snickered as though his task was complete. Maximus cleared his throat to gain every ones attention. However, I feel it was to quiet Gnomez and Tri.

"Razio, you are welcome to join us…now then," Maximus paused to collect his thoughts, "lets meet by the Dragons Claw weaponry store." Our food had arrived. This prompted Nazak to change the plan.

"Hey, we'll be late because were having some breakfast. So take your time, I'll tell you when were ready," Nazak said plainly. Maximus acknowledged and asked that we should not take longer than needed. Nazak and I then put away our pearls and started on our meal. Something bothered me though. What exactly were we doing in the Highlands. What ever it was, I felt could wait till after our meal. For it was my first good meal in two months and not even the most hardened knight would ruin that for himself.

As we headed towards the market area, I asked Nazak about the group's objective. He belched and started to explain.

"You know Bastok's famed engineer, Cid, right. Well, he has been calling for adventurers do things for him. So, me and the Death Knights we're partying with today decided to do something for him," said Nazak, not excusing himself. It was normal for people to ask adventurers to embark on quests for them, albeit sometimes meaningless. Even with that in mind, the thought of a reward at the end of it was all an adventurer needed. However, I wanted to know about the task we had to complete. Nazak's choice to not add that in his explanation was not reassuring. We passed the Metalworks as I asked.

"What is it that he asked for us to do," I questioned Nazak. A voice from behind gave the answer.

"We have to go the crag in the highlands and create a clear crystal," said Maximus. I turned to great him and saw that he was a Hume in his late 20's. Judging by his robes and the staff he carried, he was most likely a mage. Before I could ask another question about the quest he hurried us along to the meeting point. There we saw our other party members.

The Elvaan was most likely Tri. He was very dark skinned, short bright orange hair, and slightly taller than me. His youth was apparent, he paced about, anxious to leave. This pacing may have been elevated by the fact that the long, dirty hared Hume next to him must have been Gnomez. He seemed to be in his 20's as well and carried a sword like many other adventurers. Their armor looked akin to Nazak's, meaning that they were somewhat shoddy. I wondered why someone as revered as Cid would settle on using novices such as ourselves. I felt that question could wait. When we came upon them, I noticed that Gnomez whispered something to Tri. That resulted in Gnomez getting shoved by the Elvaan. Maximus yelled at them for doing so. It seemed that he was the leader here. Maximus called for their attention, "listen up you two…you know Nazak already. This is Razio." I nodded. Tri looked at me with a arrogant smug and took an stepped closer to me.

"A monk huh…old too," Tri walked up closer, stared for a second, then quickly grabbed my shoulder. I sensed trouble but as soon as I judged him he then said an a joyful tone, "welcome to the group!" He started laughing. Noticing the puzzled look on my face he said, "lighten up! We all can't be serious all the time…you just came from San d'Oria didn't you." It seemed that I had judged his character wrong.

In this era of adventurers, many young Elvaan are attracted to the freedom of an adventurers lifestyle. This causes them to despise the strict order and manner that the Elvaan civilization follows. Many of these young Elvaan turn their backs on San d'Oria and seek the freedom that want. Usually, they hate any Elvaan that is from San d'Oria. Tri seemed to be over that hatred and made light of it. Maximus cleared his thought to get our attention one more, he was intent on getting the job done.

"Now that the introductions are done we can get moving, I want to get there sometime in the afternoon," Maximus said while heading towards the gate to Gustaburg. After a few grumblings from Gnomez, we left Bastok.

I had already spent two months in Gustaburg, I was not to thrilled to crossing it. At least amidst all this dirt and rock was a beautiful sight, Drakenfall. As we approached the bridge that stood in front of it, the party and I had climb over a dead Quadav body that blocked the bridge. The plates on its back, and the Quad itself, made it too heavy to move. It was here, while I marveled at the waterfall, that Maximus gave a further instructions. "Each of you have a crystal correct," asked Maxumus. We all nodded. Maxumus looked at the sky to judge the time, "we've made good time. Now we can rest for a moment but don't drop your guard. Now," he waited for our attention, "we have to place our crystals by the teleport gems at the crag. From what Cid said, doing that should make them clear." I feeling that was easier said than done. Gnomez seem to not have felt that way.

He looked over the bridge, starring at the river below and said, "that's all? We're not fighting any Beastmen or taking down bandits…that's boring." Gnomez then jumped up on to the bridge's rail, trying to walk on it. Nazak, amused by Gnomez thoughts on the quest, gave a description of the area.

"If you want to fight a Beastman in the highlands, go ahead. Just to let you know, the quads that roam around there make these guys look like trash. I was up there with another adventurer and he suggested that we shouldn't leave the mountain passages," Nazak said in a serious tone to scare Gnomez. Instead, Gnomez laughed.

"What do you think I am. Some wimpy Tarutaru," Gnomez yelled, trusting his hands in the air. Gnomez began to sway, trying to keep his balance. Our leader ran to him and yanked him off the rail and on to the bridge. Gnomez landed with a load thud, his head banging on the ground. Maximus walked around him coldly and told us that we should get going. We followed but out the corner of my eye I saw Gnomez still on the ground rubbing his head.

"Hey Maximus! Aren't you going to heal me…don't you have to? Hey! Maximus!… it hurts…," Gnomez said pathetically. Maximus eventually healed him but not after getting a laugh out of it.

Thinking about our objective reminded me about why Cid chose us. Moved along side Maximus and asked him. He responded in a casual tone, "those adventurers that are more experienced usually look for bigger rewards or bigger adventure. Some rather let novice adventures get the experience so that they can aid them later," he took a short pause to side step a wandering trent sapling, "also Cid was giving the job to everyone that asked."

We reached the checkpoint boarding the highlands. The guard looked annoyed as we approached him. He knew what we were going to ask him. Maximus had told us to get the Signet spell placed on us before we ventured in to the area.

The signet spell served many purposes. It's main purpose was to extract the essence of the energy in a slain creature and condense it into a crystal. It also keeps track of adventurer's kills for the Conquest, which I had always believed was useless. The Galken guard gruffly sighed as he casted the signet spell upon us. He quickly spouted the obligatory Conquest speech and moved us along.

The Konschtat Highlands were a welcoming change of scenery. Its green valleys and white cliffs made the area look harmless. Yes, this area had it's share of dangers. We were still in Quadav territory and Goblins and the undead were a threat as well. Aside from those worries, I could not help but enjoy the air. I was not yet accustomed to the air in Bastok, which was laced with smoke and steam, thanks to the Metalworks.

We made our way through the passages in the mountain range and finally entered the valley. In the distance I saw a large white object, almost like a building. I turned to Maximus and asked, "is that the crag?" he simply nodded. So this was a crag. I had never seen one before. I was amazed by the shear size of it. I was supposed to travel to the crag in the La Thane plateau to be blessed because of obtaining the rank of temple knight. However, a large influx of new recruits had to be trained and the prince needed it to be done soon. He was worried that the sudden increase in adventurers would cause trouble for San d'Oria. The Papal was opposed to this for it broke tradition. Although opposed to it, His Grace forgave the prince for his decision and went with his idea to bless me in the cathedral.

Our party reached the hill over looking the crag only to find one obstacle in our way. A lone Quadav, with a greatsword akin to the one Nazak was carrying, stood in our direct path. Nazak scratched his beard and said, "looks tough to me." Tri and Maximus and I agreed, Gnomez stood silent. I had a suggestion.

"We should wait until it moves, or find away around him," I said, knowing the latter would have never worked is such an open area. Maximus knelt down and looked as we did to find a way to elude this beast. Gnomez still had not spoken a word. Maximus stood up and turned to Nazak.

"We should-"

"Kill him," Gnomez yelled. We all glared at him as he continued, "it's nothing but a big slow quad, can't be all that strong." Gnomez took up his sword and start running towards the Quadav. Tri tried to grab him but just missed him.

"No you idiot," Tri shouted. We stood there, frozen, as the creature turned and saw Gnomez coming at it. One large swing of its sword and Gnomez was sent flying back. I ripped my knuckles from my waist and looked at the others.

"We can not let him die this way," I said to the others. Nazak quickly responded.

"It was his fault! He has been nothing but trouble since the beginning," Nazak said in a harsh tone. By this time Gnomez, his fear powering him, got up and started to run towards us. Tri was the first one to notice.

"What…Damn," Tri yelled as he cursed at Gnomez. Maximus griped his staff then casted Protectra.

"Save this moron before he gets us killed," Maiximus said with a feeling of readiness in his voice. Nazak and Tri nodded. They took out their swords and waited for a command. As Gnomez neared, Maximus stood out of harms way, as any good mage should, and comanded us, "when Gnomez runs past, attack the quad!" Gnomez limped past the party and got healed my Maximus. The Quadav, still lusting for the idiot's blood, ran right in to our ambush albeit in the open. The creature staggered back as it got struck in the head by my fist, stabbed in the chest by Tri's blade and gashed in the side by Nazak's prized greatsword. It clutched its chest wound and roared. This battle was not over.

It came towards us and swung its large blade. Me and Tri were barely scraped by the tip but Nazak was hit badly and knocked to the ground. Tri dashed forward and slashed its arm while I pummeled its chest with a 2 punch combination followed by a kick to its leg. The beast seemed to have absorbed the blow for he head-butted me for my effort. I fell to my knees, stunned by the blow. From behind I heard Nazak curse at the Quadav as his blurred image ran in front of me, beating back the beastman. I shook off the pain from the head-butt and stood up. Before I could react, the creature gored Tri with its sword. I rush forth, hopping over Nazak who must have been knocked down by the Quadav. I swung my fist at the beastman but to no avail. The beast turned its hard shell to me, stopping the blow. It continued to turn, slashing me with its greatsword. I was thrown back, skidding across the ground. I was thankful that I had protect casted on me or else that slash would have killed me.

Maximus healed me while yelling at Gnomez, "get down there and help them!" Although looking reluctant, Gnomez started running towards the Quadav while Maximus casted a spell on the beastman. Looking at the pattern of light that engulfed the creature, that thankfully startled it, I could tell it was Dia. I glanced at battered Tri and Nazak. They were on their feet but their bodies looked battered, their faces cringing in pain. _Was it wise to go on, _I thought. Before it could recover from being hit by the spell, we all charged at the Quadav. I punched it in the chest, Nazak swung but some how missed, Tri cracked its helmet while Gnomez narrowly dodged its sword. The monster staggered back and let out a frightful howl. Maximus yelled with all his might, "run! Follow me!" He did not have to ask twice. We all ran the best our mangled bodies would allow. We ran into the mountain pass and did not look back. I prayed to Altana for our safety as we maneuvered our way past various creatures and bumpy terrain. The mountain walls were becoming browner, the ground starting to turn into dirt. We were close to Gustaburg. I looked behind me and saw that we were not being followed. I called to the others to stop but it took a few moments for them to register what I said. They stopped and looked past me to see if it was true. Relived, I leaned on the nearest wall, as did the rest of the party.

Nazak looked very drained, his old body was not as well taken care of as mine. That did not stop him from saying what was on his mind. Threw a rock at Gnomez and said, "I….really….hate you. You better not…wander… down a dark alley when we get back…to Bastok. Or I'll kill ya." He snorted, sat against the wall and put his head down. I was expecting some kind of retort from Gnomez but he seemed to have been rattled by what had happened. I grinned, sat back and looked at the sky, happy to be safe and wondering what the next day would bring me. When we were ready we made our way past the guard post, trying to ignore the laughter from the Galken guard. We looked worn, battered and defeated but we were alive. Nazak put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Razio…what do you think Kyri is going to say when she finds out what happened," said Nazak with a smile

"Hmm…it is going to be a long night," I said, thinking about the speech that awaited us.


	7. Ch7 A Change of Scenery

**Authors note: Before submitted thisI had my friend look over it and i found out that he did not know what Mindartia was. Just in caseno one else knows,Mindartia is the continent that Windurst and Mhaura are on and Quon is continent that is home to Sandy, Bastok and Selbina. Enjoy. **

Chapter 7

A Change of Scenery

"We have arrived at Mhaura," announced the ship's captain. It had taken a few days but I had finally arrived in Mindartia. On my first attempt, my ship had to turn back to Selbina. A fierce storm had developed ahead of us creating in what seemed to be hundreds of sea squalls. Seeing no way through the storm, or around it for that matter, the captain returned to Selbina. During the second trip, I took the time to reflect on the events that pushed me to venture to Mindartia alone.

I had found a party in Vulkrum Dunes. We were training intensely. My party was in a difficult battle with a lizard. We had been battling the monster for what felt like ten minutes. Thanks to our dragoon, we had finally broke through its hide. As I went in for an attack a squeaky voice behind me said, "Master, _kupo_. I have a message for you, _kupo_.. Startled, I missed, allowing the lizard to hit me in the chest with a fireball from its gullet. Something soft hit my head as I flew back, slamming into the rock wall behind me. As my eyes slid back into focus, I looked around for the beast. A loud scream drew my attention. The vile lizard locked its jaws into our warrior's leg and started to drag his body across the sands. Luckily for the warrior, lizards have no teeth and the monster was heading in my direction. I charged at it and tackled it with my shoulder. This stunned the beast, letting the dragoon jump into the air and landing on it with ease. The lizard let out a final yelp of pain before it collapsed to the ground. We congratulated ourselves for a battle well fought. However, its hide was too badly damaged to sell.

With the battle over, I remembered that someone spoke to me. It sounded like a Moggle but I looked to sky and saw nothing. It was then the white mage of my party pointed to a small lump of fur with a red ball on the ground. Knowing what it was, I walked towards the Moggle while the white mage casted a cure spell on it. It shot up in front of me and shook vigorously to remove the sand in its pink fur. It floated up to my eye level and said, "_kupo._...sorry to scare you but I have an urgent message _kupo_."

"Urgent? Who sent it," I questioned the Moggle.

"Miss Kyri, _kupo_," said the Moggle with a innocent smile. I should have known that it would be her. It was a habit of Kyri's to inform me and Nazak of anything she thought would be beneficial to us. Upon becoming adventurers, this habit became a nuisance. With a sigh, I motioned to the Moggle to deliver the message. The Moggle nodded its head, spun around, and out a thin air a letter appeared in the Moggle's tiny hands. I took the letter and thanked the Moggle for its service.

"Thank you...and wait next time if you have to deliver a message to me in the field," I said gently, "you might get badly hurt." The Moggle nodded his head, probably delighted that I cared for its safety, and flew away. As I walked back to my party's small camp by the rock wall, I looked at the letter trying to fathom Kyri's latest piece of advice.

Back at the camp, our white mage was taking a brake to replenish her energies. I sat against the rock wall, feeling a bit exhausted myself, and read Kyri's letter.

_Razio,_

_I have left for Mindartia_. _The dunes are a death trap. There is barely any space to set up a camp because of the other parties and on top of that lizards are getting hard to come by. I heard the opportunities were better in Mindartia so I went to check that out. I've only been here two days and I can tell that my sword skills have improved. The creatures and beastmen around here are great to train against. Also, the citizens Windurst need help with everything. I've already taken on four clients. Do the smart thing and come down here. Take the ship from Selbina to Mhaura and head to Windurst. Just watch out for the enemies outside Mhaura. they are very dangerous. Find a way around them!_

_Kyri_

_P.S.- Don't take too long to decide. I also told Nazak to come so you don't have to go alone. Remember, you're an adventurer now, you should go and see the world. Also, if I get better than you, I will have to follow others at my skill level and leave you behind. That's not a good thing. We have to stick together but I don't want to be held back. There are so many things I want to do but I need you an Nazak there with me. _

"_The nerve of that girl," _I thought to myself. I could not believe that she would go off on her own. However, her _plan_ is what truly bothered me. I felt content with my current living. I was earning enough Gil to support myself. The training was not extremely dangerous given the fact that a party could fall back to the guard post and obtain help from the idle adventurers if over whelmed. After cursing her recklessness, I realized that Kyri had a point. I am an adventurer. My very title elicits such exploration. Why should I not take the risk? On my way back to Bastok I mulled over this dilemma. "_She is my companion...my dearest friend. I can not abandon her or Nazak if he excepts," _I declared to myself. "_Navigating to Windurst, on the other hand, is an unneeded risk._ _It is foolish to rush into unknown," _I countered. I continued to tip the scales back and forth until I finally realized that staying on Quon was the better decision.

Although I would not admit it, I felt that we would split up because of this lifestyle. We started to see less and less of each other, even more so with Kyri. But then it has always been in Kyri's nature to do _whatever she can _to excel in her profession so I was not surprised with her frequent disappearances. The next day I put aside my worries about the situation and focused on recuperating from yesterday.

I was reading the _Vana'diel Tribune_ on my bed when Nazak, sans armor for once, stormed into my one room mog house. "Those damn gobs," shouted Nazak as he dropped into a chair at my table. I smirked a little as I watched Nazak slump onto the table, looking absolutely exhausted but agitated. From what I could gather at that moment, the Goblins of Vana'diel had finally gotten to him. These beastmen seem to be everywhere adventurers tread. There are even some "good" Goblins in the capital cities. Although many Adventurers consider them an annoyance, they are not to be taken lightly. The "Gobs", as they are sometimes called, in Valkrum Dunes are no exception. Just one can cause problems for an unprepared party. I had guessed that Nazak had to do much running in his last party.

I placed the tribune on the table and smiled, "well...your not the only one that feels this way. Do you want a drink?" Nazak replied with a low "yeh'" while he tried to straighten himself up in his chair. However, out of the corner of my eye, while I was pouring the drinks, I noticed that Nazak failed and returned to his slumped position. I then handed him the mug and advised, "it may not be as strong as your used to." The ill look on Nazak's face as he took a swig of the water I served him was priceless. He smacked his lips in disgust.

"You could of warned me first! You don't say drink unless ya mean it," he advised in return. With a scowl he drank the rest in one gulp. "Er..._thanks_,"he said with a respectable disgust. Laughing slightly, I sat down at the table and took a sip from my mug. Nazak looked into his empty mug and said, "how long has it been since we started training in the dunes? Two months?" I nodded in agreement with his estimate. He leaned back on his chair and said, "to tell you the truth...even with all the bad parties I had...feels like only yesterday me, you and Kyri first made it to the dunes."

"But I wager that your bones feel differently," I quipped, unable to hold myself back. After I had gotten to know Nazak a few years back, we got into the habit of attack each others age when the other left the opportunity open. I blame this impulsiveness on Nazak's jovial attitude. He laughed before defending himself.

"Heh heh...I bet you weren't planing to move from that bed for a while before I stopped by," Nazak retorted with a grin on his face. I smiled for the fact that is was mostly true. Having exacted his revenge, Nazak began to reminisce about our first day at Valkrum. "Hey Razio, do you remember that guy we met the first time we got a party there," he thought for a moment, "I think he said he was gettin' money as an adventurer so that he could be a bard." It took a few seconds but I remembered the name.

"Ah I remember. It was the first and last time we partied together at Valkrum. Ginger Breadman was his name,"I answered.

"Ah right...he was kinda strange. Never thought good fighter like that would be able to carry a tune."

"Yes...however, he needs to work on his lines a bit," I said while taking a sip from my mug. Then a thought occurred to me, "have you seen him since then?"

"Nah...not once. Would be great to party with him again," Nazak said while looking at my sleeping Moogle. Poor thing must have been exhausted from the previous day.

"Come to think of it...I have never partied with the same adventurer twice. Coincidence maybe," I asked. Nazak scratched his beard and thought about it for a moment.

"Eh...who knows? Maybe they just get better faster. You know...I haven't seen many adventurers our age around...not exactly a good thing huh," Nazak added with a smile. However, he did have a point. The most experienced adventures are mainly in their mid thirties and have been at this game since their late adolescent years. For us to start at 42 seems must like madness compared to the experienced. Although I was conditioned well in the military, I felt the limits of my age from time to time. I always wonder how a merchant like Nazak could keep up with the rigors of this lifestyle. That explains the liquor I suppose.

We both laughed at the thought of our age slowing us down. Nazak then stood up and swung his arms as though he was swinging his great sword, "but you know I can swing my steel better than those young guys." I forcefully drank the rest of my water to hold back my laughter as Nazak stopped flailing his arms and started rubbing his shoulder. While I found it amusing to laugh at his moment of weakness, I could not help but caress my red, throbbing knuckles. Our laughter soon subsided. It was time to find out Nazak decision.

"So will you take Kyri's advice," I enquired politely. Nazak put his hands in his pockets and just smiled.

"Nah...its one thing to go to Sandy. But going across the sea to seek opportunities that may not exist when we get there...sounds like the perfect Kyri plan. Remember how well the merchant thing played out," Nazak reminded while pointing to his swore shoulder. I grinned as he took that shot at Kyri.

"It nice to know we share the same thoughts," I said cheerfully. Nazak let out his usual obnoxious laugh.

"Can't stand the girl anymore huh," he questioned with a laugh. However, I felt that he was just as worried about Kyri as I was.

"She has grown into strong woman...Kyri will be just fine with out us," I stated causally. Nazak continued to laugh as he stopped by the door.

"Well I think im gonna get a real drink...wanna come," he asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I must decline. I plan to visit the market to purchase some groceries after I finish reading. Perhaps afterwards I will join you," I replied.

"Ok, ya know where to find me," Nazak said with a grin.

The next morning I found a letter from Nazak next to my door.

_Hey Razio. You probably figured out that I left to join Kyri when you saw this letter. After you took off I looked in to my Gil sack and saw that it could use some more Gil. Ha don't take that too seriously. You see the sword and armor I want is very pricey and I needed a way to get more money. So I thought I give it a shot. You looked tired so I left this instead. I couldn't forgive myself if you took this the wrong way. So don't . I'll be back as soon as I get the money. The last thing I want is to spend the rest of my life with Kyri. Im joking of course. Girl like that need some guidance you know. _

_-Nazak_

This took me by surprise. I did not believe that Nazak would change his mind. However, I do respect his reasons. At least he had the heart to not leave me in the dark for as long as Kyri did. However, now I was on my own. But not just that, I was also alone. My contact with Torry had greatly diminished after we began to venture in Valkrum. As of that moment I had no clue as to were he was. At the very least I could keep in constant contact with Nazak thru the Deathknights linkshell.

The next day I decided to take on a request from an some superstitious man in the port area. He wanted several sand bat fangs for some anti evil charm. I suggested that he should look to Our Goddess for protection but he just shoed me away and said that the fangs were good enough. I let out a sigh for this nations continuous ignorance towards the teaching of Altana and made my way to Valkurm. I was not entirely sure that I could take on these bats, I heard that they could be quite tenacious, but I was willing find out. As I approached the cave where the sand bats usually are found I was able to hear the crashing of the waves from the dunes' dual beaches. In addition to the waves I was able to hear the battle cry of some lone adventurer.

The adventurer was a male Hume trained in a different hand to hand martial art. The monk's skills were impressive considering that he was fighting a small group of swarming bats. He was able to dodge some of their attacks even while they circled around him. It had even looked as though he would win. Unfortunately, before he could take down the last of the bats about 20 more emerged from around the corner and overwhelmed the Hume. They began to take bits of Gi and flesh as he tried to run to the exit of the cave. I took my leave as the bat swarm caused him to run into the tunnel wall. I was not about to suffer the same fate. Seeing that completing this request was out of the question, I said a small pair for the unfortunate monk and decided to look for a party.

After about an hour of waiting, a Mithra waved at me and motioned to follow her. I rose and ran to her but she did not wait for me. Although puzzled, I kept track of her as she lead me to her camp. The Mithra's camp was situated on a dune that scaled a rock wall. It did not offer much protection from the sun, especially on an unusually hot day like that day, but it had an excellent view of the area. We were able so see every lizard and stray Goblin. I had a good feeling about this party so introduced myself and added a compliment about their encampment.

No response.

No Names. No discipline explanations. Not even a slight welcome gesture. Either they were a highly focused group of adventurers or this was a bad sign. "Right then...who will pull in the lizards," I formally asked.

No response.

_"What on Vana' diel is wrong with these people," _I thought to myself. Interupting the silence, a little Tarutaru, who of which I had not noticed until then, stood up andmumbled something to the Mithra. She mumbled back and took off. It might have been obvious that she left to lure a lizard to camp but I had to ask to be sure. There were a few parties who dared to fight against the Goblins. Before I could draw up the question, the party members began to mumble to each other. It became apparent that these adventurers were not inept at communication. Rather, they were speaking in code. What was most intriguing was that this code was so complex that it sounded like another language. As interesting as this was, it did not help in combat. There were many unneeded injuries because of mis-communication between me and the party. Furthermore, the lack interaction began to make me feel uneasy. Did they even listen me.

By midday we had taken on 20 lizards. This was standard but the heat of the day made it feel like an agonizing 50. As I wiped the sweat off my brow, while sitting underneath the small open air tent that the party had with them, I spotted the Mithra running back to our dune. She was speaking frantically in there code. Knowing that something was wrong I stood up, looked for whatever was chasing her but to no avail. The midday haze made the creatures indistinguishable from the trees. I then turned my attention back to the party who, with weapons drawn, were focused on the expanse. Suddenly a figure broke though the haze. It was Goblin. A heavily armored one at that.

The foul beast tore us to shreds. What really did us in was its bomb. I tried to tackle it to stop the Goblin from lighting the explosive but our warrior, who was trying his hardest to keep it focused on him but failing, ran in to me. The bomb blast sent me into the wall, blurring my vision. However, I was able to make out not only my party fleeing the battle without saying a word but the lunge the goblin took at me. Lucky, this old elvann had enough stamina to dodge its attack and flee myself. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with the rest of my party. I looked back and to my surprise the damn beastman was nipping at my heels. This was a mistake. I tripped and skidded across the sand. Futilely, I called for assistance from my party but they abandoned me with out hesitation. Flipping to my back, I saw the goblin raise its sword. I was not about to die with out a fight. Its slash cut into my arm as I rolled to the side. Ignoring the pain, I rose to my feet and readied myself to fight the brown armored menace. Strangely, I now saw the backside of a white suit of armor.

The goblin dropped to the ground as the white armor stranger turned to heal me. Its was a paladin, a holy warrior that is a servant to Altana. I thanked the paladin for their help. The paladin, who I never found out who he or she was, nodded, hopped back on their chocobo and left me with another day to look forward to living. It was then I noticed my error.

_"It was foolish of me to stray from Nazak and Kyri. They were not only my dearest friends, they were compatriots that I could trust with my life. Because they are my friends, I know they will be there, as I would be, for the toughest of quests," _I realized. I made my way back to the guard post and brought out my neglected Deatknight link-pearl. (I had tired of their usual lewd conversations.) "Excuse me. Nazak this is Razio. Are you there," I questioned into the pearl. After replying to greetings from Maximus and Tri, Nazak's voice rang in my head.

"Hey Razio, you ain't mad are you," Nazak questioned in a joyous tone to cover his true concern form the Deathknights.

"No, not in the slightest. Actually, I want to tell kyri that I am coming join you two in Mindartia," I said calmly.

"Heh heh, great. Someone to share the baby sitting with," Nazak said with a stab at Kyri.

"Hmm...yes. So how do I get to Selbina," I asked, not having been there myself.

"You know that cave we don't go in to...well go through it and follow the shoreline to Selbina. There are gobs there and at night the undead roam around just to make life difficult,"

"Of course. Would not have it any other way," I said in a sarcastic tone.

I left the ship and viewed my surroundings. What caught my attention, aside from the ominous storm clouds that loomed overhead, was a moogle that was darting around in a panic. It was flying around the heads of various adventurers that were with me on the ship. As I walked by it I heard it ask a hume adventurer in a frenzy, " Are you Mr. Razio? _Kupo. _Please tell me you are." Before the hume could shake his head I raised my hand and said that I was the one it was looking for. The moogles eyes lit up as it zipped towards me, almost landing on my face.

It said with much glee, "_kupo! _Is it really you! You know Mistress Kyri?"

I shook my head, "Yes, yes. You may cal-"

"Hurray _kupo_! I thought something bad happened _kupo_ when your ship did not appear. I didn't want to bring back bad news to my mistress. It make me feel sad when I have to bring bad news _kupo_ so I decided to wait and see if you came on another boat _kupo. _Im so happy that you are here," it said quickly while almost pushing me off the pier.

"Thanks for your concern and your loyalty to Kyri," I said kindly while motioning to the moggle to follow me. It did so with out question and followed me, closely, off the pier. "What is the message," I asked the moggle.

"_Kupo_. My Mistress want you to wait here for he. She should be here by tomorrow," the moggle said with a smile but a bit calmer this time.

"Did she tell you why," was my second question.

"Um...sorry _kupo. _That's all she told me," the moggle said cheerfully. I thanked it again and bid if farewell. One thing bothered me, however. Why was she not here waiting for me if she wanted to escort me to Windurst. All I could do was ponder and sigh. Not seeing much else to do, I decided to look outside Mhara.

The area was just as barren as Gustaburg but at least there was something to see. Wild Dhamals roamed the area. I was able to see about 10 of these creatures from the entrance because of their towering necks. They are rather pleasing to gaze upon. However, I knew that if I approached one of them, I would be assaulted because of their wild nature.

Before I re-entered Mhara I called to an Elvaan adventurer that was approaching the town. I had wondered what other beasts roamed these hills so I inquired about it.

"Oh there are plenty. There are dhamals, mandragoras, vultures, and the occasional crawler, but they will not bother you. Unless you attack them of course. What you have to watch out for are Goblins," the adventure said plainly. I sighed sightly when he mentioned about Goblins. "These Goblins," he continued, "like to hid behind rocks and pillars to ambush you."

"_That might explain why Kyri wanted to escort me," _I concluded to myself.

"If that was not bad enough, at night powerful un-dead scour the arealonging to drag others into their plight," the Elvaan said with some disgust before continuing, "if your strong, that should not matter much." I thanked him for his information and proceeded thru Mhara's narrow entrance Not one to sit in a tavern, I walked around the port town trying to pass some time.

After looking into some of the guild workshops, I wandered past the mayor's office and found a peculiar sign.

_Adventurers Are Welcome_

Curious as to what this meant, I entered the office. I was greeted by the secretary, who's enthusiasm seemed mandatary, and waved in by the old, beaming mayor of Mhara, who's enthusiasm was almost child like. It turns out that the mayor loved to listen to the lives that we adventurers lived. Seeing no harm in indulging the old mayors whims, I began with my close encounter with a veteran Quadav in the Highlands. After a while, I had to bleed into my years as a Temple Knight given that I had not been an adventurer for very long. Hours past and thunder had turned my attention to the outside. Even with the clouds I could the that the sun was setting. The old cheerfully said, "I'd put you up for the night but the Misses doesn't like when I bring home adventurers." I bid farewell to the mayor and headed for the inn. When I arrived there, however, something caught my attention.

While I explored the town, I had noticed a Hume woman staring at the sea. Though I did not give it a second thought, it did strike me as odd. I decided to talk to the woman, who was as still and vigilant as before, and see if there was a problem, "excuse me madam but is th-"

"I know he will come back," said the woman in a trance as she continued, "only my husband has the strength to take on the ocean...only him." I stood there, puzzled by the woman's words, until a young woman's voice rang over the thunder.

"Mother! Please come inside! He is not coming back...look, it is about to rain," the voice pleaded. I looked down the road to see a hume girl running towards us. I stood back as she continued to plead but interjected when I saw that not much progress was achieved.

"Pardon, but is there a way that I can help? If I were to know the situt-"

"Ah a ship! That must be him," the woman said loudly, interrupting me. The daughter simply sighed and placed a heavy cloak over her mother.

"Every day since father disappeared," the young hume said while looking annoyed at her mother, "she has stood at this spot...waiting for him to come to return. If there was only some way to get it through her head that he is gone." I could tell that the acceptance of her fathers death was just as extreme as her mother's denial.

"It is always good to have some hope for the best. Keep in mind, however, that you should not let it blind you...I will see what I can do to aid you," I said nicely. The girl nodded and placed a hand on her mothers shoulder.

"Hopefully one of you adventurers will keep that promise," the young hume said quietly.

She gave me some information about her father then continued to reason with her mother as I entered the inn.

"What," I asked the innkeeper, "are you sure that there are no rooms available?" Speaking to the mayor before securing some lodging was not the wisest choice. He looked over his ledger to make sure he was not mistaken.

"Sorry sir...all the rooms are booked up," replied the Hume. Thunder struck. The room suddenly became flooded with the sound of rain taping the windows. Defeated, I put up my hood and walked into the storm. Luckily, there was a bridge near by that I could take shelter from the worst of the storm but the wind sprays made sure I was not completely dry. This amused me. Being stuck in the rain reminded me of my years as a Myrmidon in the Temple Knights. How I cursed my Commander in assigning me to positions that offered little or no rain cover. However, preforming my duties such a deluge was one of the many tests that conditioned me into a better knight. Grinning, I sat against the wall while I shrugged off the dampness and the cold. I continued to recall the memories of the past, especially those of my sweet Fiona, and let the soothing sound of the rain lull me to sleep.


End file.
